Before Zou
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Before they land at Zou, Luffy tries to help Law relax. A smutty pwp, connected to Not Once A Week and Sometime Next Month but can be read alone. LawLu


_Just a little LawLu pwp, I haven't written some very detailed smut so I was using this as a sort of practice. This is connected to Not Once A Week and Sometime Next Month. I'm thinking about picking all of them up and arranging them in chronological order under one title (after some much needed editing of course) and on that note this takes place before Not Once A Week because I had set that up for after Zou. And omg, if you have not read that chapter go do so, seriously._

 _I know in one chapter Luffy calls Barto Parrot and then somewhere along the line that changed to Rooster and Birdy. But I stuck with Parrot since his hair's green anyway..._

 _~ Rat ~_

* * *

"Hey Trafalgar!" The surgeon sighed as the wannabe pirate walked up to him. "Luffy-senpai was generous enough to share his room with you. And he wanted me to tell you." Bartolomeo walked by him.

Law shrugged. No doubt the fanboy had given Luffy a nice room and it would surely beat bunking with everyone else. He stood and shouldered Kikoku before heading inside. They still had several more days before they neared Zou. And that was being optimistic. Law had already taken over the helm more than once after the discovery that there was no navigator on this ship. Between him, Franky and Usopp, they had managed to keep on a more or less straight course.

Law knocked on the door. "Straw Hat?" He pushed it open, slipping into the dim room, and shutting the door. He propped his nodachi up against the wall before an arm wrapped around his middle twice and dragged him over to the bed. He caught himself as he fell back on to the soft bed. The candle on the table illuminated Luffy's face as he leaned over him.

"Hi Traffy." Luffy grinned.

"Hi, let go of me." Law's lungs breathed happily as soon as Luffy's arm released him from constriction. He noticed how Luffy didn't move off of him though. "What?"

"You look like you need to relax."

"Yeah… I do."

"Soooo, I'm going to help." He smiled down to his ally, hand slipping under the tight black shirt.

"Oh?" Law stopped Luffy's hand. He pulled the teen down a bit. "How do you plan on helping?" He watched as Luffy's smile turned just the slightest but sly. He leaned forward enough for their lips to brush.

"Small details are your job. So tell me." He slanted his mouth over Law's softly. Law's hand slid into his hair to hold him, pushing up to take the kiss deeper. Mouths opened, tongues danced, their breath hot across each other's cheeks as they pulled away before their lungs burst.

"Undress me."

Luffy nodded. He kissed along the doctor's jawline down his throat to the front of his shirt. His hands slid a little further up Law's sides, caressing the tense muscles. With his tongue, he pushed the top button through the hole, wetting the material and Law's heated skin beneath. He placed a kiss on the newly exposed skin before moving down to the next button and repeating the action. It was a slow, teasing process and Luffy loved the way he could feel his lover melt and relax under him. One of his hands moved its way up while his mouth continued lower until it came to a pert nipple. He rolled it gently at first, taking his time with the last two buttons. A low moan came from Law and Luffy looked up at him as the last button came free and the shirt slid freely open. Luffy smirked at what he saw, Law laid back, cheeks adorned in light blush as he watched him with hooded eyes. Luffy licked his lips and made his way back up, eyes never leaving Law's face.

Law opened his mouth to Luffy's and welcomed the firm appendage that slipped in. His arms came up around Luffy's back, pressing them chest to chest. "Luffy…" He breathed as they parted. He sat up and pulled Luffy's hips against his. Luffy was already pushing off their shirts, rolling his hips playfully against Law. "I want to make you scream my name." Luffy bit his lip as an excited shiver passed through him.

"They might hear." Luffy whispered. He let Law push him down. Even with his half-hearted protest he was helping Law remove the rest of their clothing.

"Then don't scream so loudly. You can do that, right?" Law fingers ghosted over Luffy's scar. He wrapped his hand around Luffy's half hard member and began pumping. Luffy nodded as he swallowed a moan. He reached over to the table's drawer and pulled out a small jar. Law smirked. "You must really want to make me feel better, hm?"

Luffy blushed beautifully. "Shut up."

Law shook his head no. "Not when I can get such reactions from you." He took the jar from Luffy, twisting the top off. His hand twisted around the base of Luffy cock, picking up speed as he stroked. He captured Luffy's lips in hot kiss, a lube slicked finger circled around the teen's entrance. Luffy spread his legs a little more and arched his back as he felt his climax near.

One finger pushed in slowly, curling at the end, searching. Luffy whined low in his throat. He bucked into Law's touch, while pushing back on the other hand. He sighed against Law's mouth as the finger began to move in and out.

"Oh… L-Law…" Luffy gasped as a second joined the first. "I'm really, AH!" He threw his head back in a moan exposing his throat. Law ran his nail down the sensitive underside of Luffy's hard cock. He nipped lightly at the expanse of skin offered to him for his efforts. With a kiss to the pulse point, Law pulled his hand away from Luffy's cock and pushed a third finger inside him. "Traffy!" Luffy protest was almost immediate. He thrust up into empty air with a whine.

Law used his now free hand to spread the lube over his own aching member. It was a temporary relief for his neglected erection. He pushed his fingers back in deeper. Luffy cried out, a single beautiful sound that almost had Law cumming right there. He stimulated the nerves a few more times before removing his hand and pressing his cock up against Luffy's ass.

Taking Luffy's face in his hands, he kissed him and pushed in at the same time. He slowly moved forward, kissing away every whimper and cry that Luffy made, until he was seated fully within his young lover. They stayed that way, eyes locked in a heated gaze. Luffy took a deep breath as he willed away the pain. He bit his lip, arms looping around Law and burring his face in the crook of Law's neck. He rocked his hips slowly, gasping at the throbbing pain blossoming in his lower back.

"Don't rush it…" Law soothed. He kissed Luffy's cheek and brought a hand down to touch the weeping cock between them. Luffy moaned, kissing his shoulder and pushing into his touch. "Good?"

Luffy nodded. He leaned back, twisting his ankles loosely behind Law's back. "Come on." He smiled. "Make me scream."

Law growled, pulling out to the tip and snapping back in harshly. He gripped Luffy's waist and used the hold to thrust harder. The bed creaked noisily with every move. Luffy's cock rubbed against Law's stomach, teasing him as Law fucked him. Law began to push in at an angle, one he knew would make Luffy see stars. Luffy arched off the bed with a delighted moan.

"Yes! Right there- aaahh!" Luffy panted, rolling his hips back to match Law's rhythm. "Fuck… yes. Harder!" Law pounded into his prostate relentlessly desperately trying to keep his eyes open to watch Luffy. His hair stuck to his forehead and mouth hung open making the prettiest sounds Law had ever heard. "Law…" Luffy moaned. His hand was swatted away from his own cock. The doctor teased the head before pumping Luffy in time with every heated thrust.

"Traffy, please… oh, I'm so close… just," Luffy inhaled sharply as Law thrust into him and the world turned white. "LAW!" Luffy's orgasm hit him hard. He tightened around Law's cock causing him to falter.

Law came quickly afterwards. He kissed Luffy over and over again. Luffy untangled himself from his lover and pulled him down into the sheets with him. The slight whimper that came from Law sliding out was covered up by another kiss.

"Better?" Luffy asked.

Law nodded. He hugged Luffy close. "We should do this more often."

"You should've let me before we landed on Dressrosa."

"We did."

"I meant after that."

"There was no time." Law sighed. "Though, We have all the time we want now." Luffy chuckled and nodded.

"LUFFY-SENPAI! ARE YOU OK?!"

Luffy jumped and Law groaned. "Yes, I'm fine! Thank you, good night, Parrot-dude!" They waited until Bartolomeo's footsteps faded away.

"Once we get back to our own ships, we'll have all the time…"


End file.
